


Monster

by KP100



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when love becomes too strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Danny Phantom lay on the ground, bruised and broken, thinking back on what had happened. There was a song that reminded him of his situation. Not many people listened to it, or had heard of the band, but he knew of it because Sam loved this song. ..

His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

Sam. He'd never get to see the true her again… he wished he could hug her, hold her one last time… Danny took one shuddering breath and closed his eyes in a silly attempt to escape the pain...

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Danny felt the shadow of his murderer stand over him. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see the dark shadow that is death come sweeping for him. He couldn't yell out, that much he knew. If he yelled out, his murderer would only make the pain slower and deeper...

That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

He sat there, eyes squeezed tightly shut, anxiously awaiting the pain that was sure to come…

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.

He felt the cool touch of a blade to his heart…his poorly beating heart…

I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

He heard her soft sorrowful whispers, "I loved you…" Then he suddenly felt something warm on his chest. He struggled to open his heavy eyes, and when they finally opened, he saw his chest was bathed in sunlight…and blood, but not his own. Lying next to him, motionless, was his murderer…his only love. Her chest was bloodied, he started to sit up, but felt something in his hand. He looked down, and saw her bright, slowly beating heart was there.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.

Danny gasped and looked over at her, remembering every word of the song now. He took the sword, and took his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, it was inspired by the song Monster by Meg and Dia. It's a one-shot.


End file.
